


Need

by Clever_Girl



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Girl/pseuds/Clever_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without even a pretense of a plot- Beetee and Wiress need each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Wiress stretches out, beckoning him to lie down with her. He slips off his shoes and socks first, then lies down, body close to hers.

He cups her face, kissing her hard, pulling her into his touch. When he frees her mouth to kiss along her jaw and down her neck, she laughs joyously. He’s addicted to that sound, to how happy she can be when it’s just the two of them, just their bodies. She runs her hands up and down his chest, pausing at the hem of his sweater to slip underneath, humming happily at the feeling of his bare skin. They part slightly so he can remove his sweater and the shirt beneath. She raises her eyebrows playfully at the sight, and easily removes hers as well, toying with her bra strap, teasing him with removing that also. He makes a low noise in his throat, almost a growl, and she laughs again, loving how turned on she’s making him. The bra is off and she’s rolled on top to straddle him within moments. She runs her hands along his chest again, fingertips running through his dark hair. Someone in his prep team had wanted to wax his chest once, but he’d refused, knowing how much Wiress adores his chest hair. Right now, she’s proving him right, humming happy little sounds as she traces circles along his collarbone and pectorals and down his stomach. She bends to kiss the hollow of his throat, he moves his head so she can continue up, kissing higher and higher, then running her tongue down his neck, stopping to suck slightly at his adam’s apple. His hands rest on the small of her back, fingers kneading down over her butt.

When she sits back up, he has a perfect view of her body, her bare breasts and softly rounded stomach, her collarbone and the curve of her shoulders. She smiles at him, as sweet and innocent looking as if they were out in public together, not topless in his bed. He smoothes his hands up along her back, feeling how soft and warm her skin is. “So gorgeous,” he murmurs. Wiress reaches for his hands and leads them to her breasts, encouraging him to touch her. There’s something about this, about gently cupping her, that is extremely erotic, more than just because her breasts are gorgeous and he loves to feel them. Perhaps it’s the extreme contrasts, the rough pads of his fingers on the smooth curve, his darker skin against her pale peach. Perhaps it’s that she’s extremely sensitive and he loves making her feel good. Perhaps it’s that he can see her nipples pucker slightly as he touches her, that she adjusts herself on him, that he has immediate feedback about whether he’s pleasing her or not. She tilts her hips, she’s directly on his erection, and when she moves, she can rub against the hard ridge of him. Beetee keeps caressing her, but now begins to lightly brush his fingers over her nipples. She squirms against him, wanting more than the gentle tickle. He smiles and touches her more directly, then leans up to run the flat of his tongue over one nipple, blowing on it so it puckers, hard. He kisses the soft skin of her other breast, then takes that nipple into his mouth, sucking at her, gently scraping his teeth against it, making her jump. He can’t lift his shoulders like that for long, but he keeps touching her as he lays back down, still touching her and softly pinching her nipples. Her sounds of pleasure get him even harder.

“Let me undress you,” he asks. She nods, rolling off him, standing by the bed, patient while he slips his hands under her elastic waistband and kisses her stomach. Her pants are tight and stretchy, intended for exercise and training, but she wears them for comfort, and quite possibly because she knows how much he likes the way her butt looks in them. He pulls them down, enjoying every single inch of her legs as they are exposed. She steps out of the pants and he turns his attention to her underpants, kissing the wet spot blooming on the thin cotton, making her gasp, before playing again with the elastic. “Hmm, should we leave these on or not…” he teases. She runs her fingers through her hair, stretching, drawing his eyes up the length of her body, and he doesn’t want to play around anymore. He tugs off the last fabric covering her, and devours her with his eyes. He’s not sure what to say, as many times as he has seen her naked, he’s never found the appropriate words to show the reverence he feels for her naked form. How he wants to do so many rough, unbridled, dirty things with her and to her, but he also wants to cherish her and protect her and treat her gently. He finds it funny to remember that he was once clueless about women, when right now he can look at Wiress and know exactly how turned on she is based on the sounds she makes and how puffy her labia are. She’s slick, too, he can smell her wonderful arousal, slightly parted by how excited she is. He runs his tongue along the inside of his lips, what he wants, more than anything, is to go down on her, taste that arousal.

“Now you,” she insists, being much quicker about it, unbuttoning his pants while he’s still sitting, and pulling him to stand next to her so she can yank both layers off at once. His feet get a little tangled in the pants leg, and they laugh a little while clinging to each other to stay upright. He’s still laughing, not back to focusing on her, when she wraps her small hand around his penis and runs her tongue along his earlobe. “Tell me what you want,” she whispers, hot breath making him shudder.

“I want-oh god-want to touch you, make you moan and scream.” She strokes him, squeezing the base of his cock. “I want to bury myself deep inside you, I want…” his words devolve into a low moan, and he has to stop her, too stimulated, too close to a small and unsatisfying orgasm. He wants to hold out, to deny himself now and have a more intense one later, inside her body. He kisses her, grinding against her, pulling her tight against him, and she runs her nails along his scalp, kissing him enough that his glasses fog up and she removes them for him. He takes advantage of her leaning over to place his glasses on the nightstand to push her back onto the bed, climbing over her, kissing her again.

“This is perfect,” she says softly, between kisses. She’s holding his shoulders and smiling up at him and he never feels so overwhelmed with love for her as when she looks at him like that. He doesn’t know what to say. He thinks this is absolutely perfect, too. They kiss like that for a while, touching tongues and occasionally knocking teeth, but mostly lips, tiny movements and differing pressure. His body calms slightly, but he’s still intensely turned on, eager for more. Eventually, he moves to kiss her body instead of her mouth, kissing down her neck, sucking where her neck meets the shoulder, pulling at her skin to leave a mark. He lifts himself onto his arms and she says complimentary things about the way his muscles cord when he does that, the bump of his bicep is suddenly someplace she needs to kiss and touch. He stops long enough to let her, to watch her soft lips pucker and kiss brown skin. She’s perfect. She lays back, hair a mess, tangled curls beneath her, and raises her eyebrows for him to continue touching her, kissing his way down her body. He’s between her breasts, lips pressed against the lovely flat of her sternum when she next speaks. “I don’t deserve you,” she says dreamily. He enjoys the rumble of her voice through her chest, but looks up at the words. “No, I know,” she waves off his protest. She’s not looking for validation at the moment, or even reassurance. “Just take the compliment,” she grins.

“I deserve _you_ ,” he tells her, running his hands down her sides. “I really think I’ve been very good and deserve a genius sex goddess who loves me.” She laughs, curling her body around him, their jokes warm and comfortable as they touch. He kisses the gentle swell of her stomach, running his fingers over each stretch mark and each scar, each mark that shows she lives inside her body, that it contains her brilliant soul. There’s one scar right under her ribs, from her Games, and as much as he hates that it left a mark on her, it’s done odd things to her nerves, making her shiver in delight each time he ghosts his fingers over it, so he pays it loving attention. She arches into his touch, curving into his hand.

She makes an impatient sound, as much as she loves every touch, she wants sex, she wants him on her, in her, touching much more intimate places than just her stomach and sides. She moves her body under his, rubbing against him, against his arms and his legs and his erection. He groans slightly at how hard he is. He’s lost in her body, in tracing the contours and every single little curve of her. He nips at the small of her waist, enjoying her tiny yelp at the feeling of his teeth on her skin. She moans his name, begging. “More…” He nips again, scraping his teeth along her skin up to her hip. Her breath is ragged, and when he looks up at her face, her eyes are closed tight.

“I want you,” he whispers, mouth still pressed into her skin. She wriggles beneath him again, demanding.

“Then take me,” there’s a rasp at the end of her words instead of a whine. She’s utterly desperate, and it makes Beetee grin.

“Soon,” he kisses the word out, down her thigh. She tries to part her legs, but he keeps his weight on her, teasing her with kisses and soft touches. She rubs her thighs together for some relief, but she can’t move much with him laying on her. “Soon, love,” he promises. “I’m going to touch you and you’ll come on my tongue.” She gulps audibly, her breath hitching in her throat. He knows how much his words turn her on, and he uses them on her like a toy.

He runs his fingers along her, tracing the crease of her thighs at her pelvis, gently stroking the curls nestled between her legs. His caresses remain unhurried even as Wiress squirms beneath him. He bites gently at the muscle of her thigh, leaving a slight mark, the impression of his teeth. “Again, please…” she sighs. He repeats the action a few more times in different spots, always gentle, never hurting. Perhaps more gentle than Wiress would like. Beetee makes a mental note of that for next time, to focus on getting the amount of pressure exactly right.

Now, though, now he is so close to what he wanted. Close to being able to kiss her intimately, to being able to taste her and pleasure her. He helps her move her legs to rest on his shoulders, opening her to him, exhaling gently as he looks at her laying before him. She’s so sexy, he’s so lucky that he gets to be with her, that she loves him and trusts him.

He kisses her inner thigh, nuzzling into the leg, moving so slowly to where she wants him. “Beautiful,” he whispers. She’s so, so beautiful. At his first touch of her genitals, she bucks against him, against his arm draped over her hips. He chuckles, letting those vibrations hit her.

“Bee!” She sighs his name, exciting him. He has a hand on each hip, holding her down and tracing little circles with his fingertips as he licks her. She’s been very turned on for a while now, very wet and ready for him. He kisses and licks along her vulva, being ever so gentle with his teeth against her just the way she likes. Every tiny sound she makes gets him harder, more eager for her. He’s getting as desperate as she is, wants to push past all the teasing, all the steps, and just suck hard at her clit. He doesn’t, though, no matter how tempting. She parts her legs further, one foot digging into his back, pulling him closer, and he kisses her open, sliding his tongue and lips along her to taste her wetness along her inner labia. He can’t manage to talk dirty at the same time as he goes down on her, but he wishes he could tell her, right now, how amazing she tastes and how sexy she is, and how pleasuring her feels so very very good for him as well. He flicks his tongue along the bottom of her entrance, not actually entering her at all yet and not touching near her clitoris. He’s done this so many times, made her cry out in so many different ways, but he’s still learning all of her favorite touches. He was as surprised as she was, the time he got her to come with only vaginal stimulation. He doesn’t have the patience for that this time, so he laps his way up, sucking at her inner lips, until he can circle her clit with his tongue. She stills her hips, a great effort on her part, to make sure she doesn’t jerk up and hurt his face, her hands scratching at the back of his head, gently massaging his scalp, encouraging him to move, to please her. He still doesn’t touch her clit. “Beetee, I need it…I need to come,” her voice is breathy, her chest moving rapidly as her lungs try to keep up with her panting. He kisses her, ever so softly, right on the clit, and lifts his head from her completely. “That’s the _opposite_ of what I want!” she protests, giggling, and he laughs out loud at how much he adores this small woman losing control before him.

“Tell me,” he requests. She loves when he talks dirty to her, but is more hesitant in return, unsure of her words even at the best of times.

“Oh, god. Beetee.” She thrusts her hips up needily, desperate for any touch. “Um…please touch me again, lick me.” She catches her plump lower lip between her teeth, and Beetee can feel his cock harden almost painfully at the sight. “Eat me out,” she half-whispers. He snakes one of his hands from under her thigh and begins to stroke her, still avoiding her clit, wetting his middle and index fingers, parting her lips. “Yes, oh yes,” she hums, “fingers! Your fingers are always so good...please…” He doesn’t think he could coax a more coherent demand out of her, so he nods, entering her with the very tip of his index finger, circling inside her, applying pressure to get her body even wetter before pressing his entire finger within. She clenches down on him immediately, body eager to be fucked, a little whimper of frustration escaping her mouth when he removes it. She doesn’t stay empty for long, however, as he uses two fingers on her now, parting her folds and then entering her as deeply as he can. It’s not very deep, and two fingers are still narrower than his cock, but Wiress practically purrs at feeling him inside her. “Oh god _yes_.”

He grins at her, at her blissful face, then dips his head back to kiss her clit, to run his tongue along her stretched skin surrounding his fingers. She thrusts slightly against him, unable to stay still and accept his teasing any longer, so he moves along with her, rubbing his fingers within her, flicking the tip of his tongue against her clit. He traces letters on her clit, not spelling anything, but making sure he touches every single angle of her, makes sure that she feels thoroughly fucked. He speeds up his fingers, still licking, still rubbing her hips and stomach with his free hand. He can feel her toes curl and dig into his back, he can hear her pants and moans, knows that he is in the window of time to make her come, and he would rather throw himself off a bridge than miss it, so he sucks her clit into his mouth, quickly lapping at it while pulling her against his teeth. He moves his fingers rapidly, hitting the front wall of her vagina with every rotation. Her pussy clenches down on his fingers and her thighs tense at his shoulders, he knows she is so very close, right at the edge, and then….then she shatters. Her moans have reached a crescendo, almost a scream, and her hips move of their own volition, pulling every lovely sensation they can from him. She’s pulsing around his fingers in a way that would be his undoing if his cock had been inside her, the way that makes him scream for her almost every time. Since it isn’t his cock, he’s lucid enough to ride out her orgasm and the aftershocks with her, can appreciate how tightly she bears down on his fingers even as her fingers are gentle in his hair. He doesn’t stop moving until she’s quiet again, panting desperately, putting her palm out flat in front of his face as the signal to stop. He knows to stop slowly and gently, though, the way she’s explained feels best, making it more likely that she could come again soon and less likely that she will feel suddenly empty and alone. He keeps his left hand moving smoothly on her thigh and gently removes his mouth, kissing her inner thigh, her mons, her hips. His fingers are inside her, but still. “Wiress, my love,” he whispers into her skin. She curls her hand from his hair to caress his face, looking down at him with  a dreamy smile. She’s not back down on earth from her orgasm yet, and he doesn’t want her to be, either. He leans in to her touch, kissing her thumb as he gazes up at her. “I love watching you come, Wiress. I love _making_ you come.” She hisses in a breath. He slowly draws his fingers out of her, his cock feels impossibly hard at how amazing the sight is, her wetness pooling around his fingers. He tastes them, closing his eyes for a moment to just enjoy her sex, tasting her on his skin, allowing himself a purely selfish sex act after the long focus on her.

He moans a little, around the fingers in his mouth. He can’t wait to be inside her. She sits up, arms shaky from her release, wanting to meet him in the middle. She kisses his lips without hesitation, happy to taste herself on his mouth. “Beetee…” The word is lost inside his mouth. She rubs against him, pressing her body along the whole of his. His touches aren’t soft anymore, he grabs at her, grabbing her ass, her breasts. She’s usually multi-orgasmic, it doesn’t surprise him that she’s eager for him to penetrate her, to keep giving her more pleasure until she collapses.  She sighs happily into his kiss, arching her small breasts more fully into his hands, kissing him over and over, nipping his lower lip softly with her teeth, causing just enough pain that he is brought slightly down from the edge of release. It’s just what he needed. When they pull apart, ready to rejoin more intimately, Wiress rolls over on the bed, climbing to her hands and knees, adjusting pillows under her hips. Beetee has to clench his hands into fists in order to stop himself from stroking his cock, from making himself come right now watching her, instead of fucking her. She bounces a little on the bed to make sure she will be comfortable, and then looks over at him seductively. “Here I am, ready for you…” she teases. He releases his breath, unaware that he had been holding it, and runs his hands over her backside, the dip of her lower back, the length of her spine. He loves her like this. There isn’t a position he isn’t fond of, actually.

“Should I stand, or be behind you on the bed?” He keeps touching her even as they discuss logistics. Cooling down slightly is very important for him, but he wants to keep her wet, keep her nerves firing, ready for him. She sighs as his hands caress her shoulders and then back down her spine, ending with him fondling her butt, squeezing her flesh while avoiding being anywhere near between her legs. Nowhere near the one place she desperately needs him to fill.

“I don’t care…” Wiress groans as he kisses her shoulder, brushes her hair away from her neck to kiss her right at the nape. “I just want to be fucked...you behind me so I can’t see what you’re doing or when...so I just have to trust.” Beetee can’t stop his smile, even if it’s more goofy than sexy. Her trust was hard won, but is the most valuable thing he has. She will let him do anything to her body, knowing full well that he would never hurt her, that he understands limits and will listen if she wants to stop. She’s never once turned down any fantasy of his, eager to at least try things out. He decides he wants to keep his knees on the bed, to be able to drape his body over hers and push into her with his body weight. He positions himself, making sure he doesn’t dislodge her pillows, and kisses along her spine, watching her skin shiver beneath his lips.

She moves her hips back against his, both asking him to hurry and rubbing against him enough that he has no other choice, he’s aching from the amount of foreplay they’ve done, no matter how much willpower he has, the time for patience is over. He adjusts his cock beneath her, sliding between her lower lips, getting himself covered in her wetness, and ready. He then positions himself directly at her entrance, going more by feel than by sight with this angle. She’s warm and wet and ready for him, stretched enough from his fingers that he easily enters her, cockhead spreading her lips apart wide. He waits a moment before pushing another inch forward, hands softly cradling Wiress’ hips. He keeps moving slowly until he is fully sheathed within her. “You feel so _good_ ,” he hisses out from between clenched teeth. Her response is to arch her back, pressing her butt further into him and deepening his angle.

He can’t see her face, but he’s pretty sure she’s smiling, based on the way her muscles have relaxed and how she curves her spine like a happy cat. She’s enjoying herself, certainly. He rubs his hands up from where he held onto her hips, rubbing her back and sides. He’s quiet now, not telling Wiress all the things he is going to do, all the things he wants to do, because he remembers her words, her desire to not expect his actions, the need for delicious anticipation. He moves gently within her, pulling about halfway out before smoothly thrusting back in, slow and easy so he can feel good without approaching orgasm yet. She’s surrounding him so tightly, but as long as he is slow, he can stretch out his pleasure. She makes a small noise one of the times he completely fills her, a rush of breath between her teeth, a whimper he isn’t sure about, and he pauses to make sure she’s still enjoying this. “Don’t stop!” she hisses, and he resumes, still wanting to know if it was a good sound or bad sound, if only for future reference. “I get...oh!...I still get surprised...” her words break up, break off, as he fucks her. She can’t keep her thoughts straight. “Every single time, I must have forgotten how big you are. How it feels when you’re fully inside me…” He pushes forward again and this time she turns her head enough that he can see the look of pure pleasure on her face. He continues to rock his hips against her but lowers himself with one hand on the bed, so he can kiss her back and touch more of her as they fuck. She hums a happy sound as his chest touches her, her hips speeding up, asking for more. He knows what she wants. Like this, he can reach her clit, and he wraps his arm around her stomach so he can do just that, rubbing against her for only a minute or so before her breathing changes to panting and she murmurs his name over and over. Her entire body goes rigid, muscles tight, body shaking under the strain, and then she loosens fully, wordless croons escaping her mouth, dropping from her hands to her elbows, trying to catch her breath. She slowly works back against him rhythmically with the small amount of energy she has left. With her upper body resting on the bed, the arch of her back up to him is extremely sexy. Beetee slows his fingers rubbing at her clit, widening the circular motions until he’s no longer touching her directly. He keeps his motions gentle until she nods for him to go on. “Bee…” Wiress’ voice is low, seductive. “I need to feel you move, fuck me...please?” The words make his cock twitch and he dips his head to kiss her neck. He moves back up, lifting himself so he has both his hands on her ass again, with the friction needed to get himself off. He’s been holding back for so long, forcing his orgasm back to last longer, that it takes him a moment to remember that he doesn’t need to hold back any longer. He moves faster than before, ramming his hips into her fiercely, knowing that she will stop him if he’s too rough, but she doesn’t, she just yelps happily and fucks back into him.

“I’m going to come inside you,” his voice is raspy, caressing her just as his hands do. She whimpers and nods. For some reason, _those words_ in _that voice_ does it for her, she’s turned on even more, unsure if she can manage to come again, but still so excited that every drag of his cock within her fills her with an intense need. He thrusts into her hard, not even thinking anymore, just feeling how she clenches tightly around him, how she accepts him into her body, how she moans when he fills her. The tension inside him builds, tingling down his spine, building to something big, building to the orgasm he has been putting off this whole experience. He whispers her name, and she moans in response, clenching her muscles around him, her pussy tightening along his entire cock. He cries out, not words this time, his voice being forced from his throat as he comes, the intense feeling overwhelming his senses. He feels it in waves, his head floating above the clouds, his body taut and tense, spilling himself out inside her. Wiress is making lovely sexy sounds as well, she adores the feeling, and she pinches and pulls at her nipples, bringing herself to a final climax, tensed around his pulsing as the spurts of his cum hit within her. His orgasm seems to last forever, he’d been holding it back for so long. His arms and thighs ache by the time he pulls out of her and gracelessly falls to the bed.

“Oh god...oh god.” She moves a little, out from under him so she can put her arms around him. Beetee groans, wrapping his arms around her as well. “So...so fucking intense…”

She laughs softly, “I’m exhausted.” They’re still intertwined, limbs tangled, Beetee’s lips brushing Wiress’ forehead, as they fall asleep.


End file.
